The present disclosure relates generally to communication between an accessory and a mobile computing device and in particular to using accessory and/or application specific protocols for such communications.
Mobile computing devices have become ubiquitous. Various companies have created mobile computing devices, such as the iPhone™, iPod Touch™, various BlackBerry®devices, and smart phones compatible with Google's Android™ platform, to name a few. Mobile computing devices often include web browsers, word processors, email applications, maps, telephone services, games, audio applications, video applications, etc. Moreover, accessories have also been created for use with mobile computing devices. Such accessories can communicate with a mobile computing device using one or more connectors and/or ports. Such accessories can be used to control features of the mobile computing device or used by the mobile computing device to interact with users and/or the environment.